Several devices are in common use for therapy and rehabilitation of the hands, arms, wrists and fingers. These devices are often used in gyms and rehabilitation facilities and even in various homes, and are usually relatively simple to use without supervision by a trainer. There are several prior art patents which disclose and describe such exercising devices such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,827 issued Mar. 15, 1988 which describes a hand rehabilitation device comprising a planar dish having a spread apart circumferential necessary for receiving the fingers with the thumb inserted through selected apertures.
Another exercising device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,001 B1 issued May 8, 2001. This device comprises an elastomeric dish-like body having a plurality of spaced apart apertures for receiving the thumb and fingers and a convex enlargement extending from at least one surface positioned inward of the apertures. In use, the device is inserted over the ends of the fingers and the thumb. Other prior art exercising devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,436; 4,838,249; 5,062,625 and 4,750,734 referred to in the above-mentioned patent.
Thus, while several devices are available in the prior art, none of them disclose a variable weight exercising device for the hands, wrists, arms and fingers which permits adjusting the weight of the exercise device to suit the individual strength.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a variable weight exercise device for strengthening the hands, wrists, arms and fingers of the user.
It is a further objet of the present invention to provide such exercising device which is simple to use and which can be varied in weight and dimensions by the user.
The foregoing and other advantageous features of the device of this invention will be more clearly understood from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.